


Child(ren) of Fury

by hecklesyeah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Hill - Freeform, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, This was random, just thought i'd warn you anyway, there's a mention of incest but nothing comes of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklesyeah/pseuds/hecklesyeah
Summary: "You've been holding out on me. You didn't tell me Maria was this beautiful. Also, 'Nick'? I thought even your children would call you 'Fury'?"- - -Present-day Carol Danvers gets her flirt on.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Carol Danvers/Maria Hill, Nick Fury & Maria Hill
Kudos: 53





	Child(ren) of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Idk if any of you will even be reading this, but I hope y’all are doing well.
> 
> It’s sort of random? It wasn’t so much prompted by someone else as it was an idea that I ended up writing out when I saw a tweet with the line “I didn’t know _____ was this beautiful.”
> 
> And since it’s June, I figured, might as well spread some bi/lesbian love.

* * *

Maria arrives and barely gives Carol a second glance. It wasn't that she was unaware of the captain's presence or her abilities. Nor was it because she wasn't worthy of a second or third glance—she was, and more.

It was just that Maria Hill was having _a very bad day_.

"Nick," she simply says, her tone leaving no doubt in Fury's mind as to what she's here for. It's more a demand for explanation than an actual greeting, especially when she stands right across his desk with her arms crossed.

Carol's eyes widen, gaze shifting from Maria to Fury and back.

"No?" He scoffs with an eyebrow raised, but she doesn't even blink. "Ms. Potts—"

"Has barely had two months since his death. Not Iron Man, not Stark. _Tony_."

"So you advise against it."

"That's a gross understatement."

"Well, I say otherwise. She is the CEO of a multibillion dollar company; she can make it happen, and she'll look damn good doing it."

Maria's eyes narrow while staring him down. She glances out the window then turns back to him. "Three things… One, I never doubted her capability; she _can_. Two, she _always_ looks good."

"And three?"

"And three, you're an asshole, Nick, and pushing for it makes you an even bigger one. If you want it that badly, do it yourself."

He's known Maria since her days at the Academy—barely past her teens yet with two military tours already under her belt. He knows that Maria never shies away from the darkness and the tough decisions that come with their line of work; in fact, sometimes he wonders if she secretly basks in it. But she is never unkind, never unfair.

And now that their roles on this new SHIELD have gone from director and deputy to peers and colleagues, he can clearly see how much she's grown from the loyal follower he and former Director Carter had recruited to the brave leader constantly testing his conscience. And patience, it seems.

When Maria keeps her hard, unwavering glare locked on his, Fury recognizes the look from the many times she's refused to back down from a challenge. And if he's learned anything from the years he's worked with her, it's how to pick his battles.

"Alright," he concedes. "It can wait."

"I'm sorry," Carol interjects from the couch. "Hi," she smiles and waves at Maria. "You must be Maria Hill."

Maria nods, resisting the urge to salute when she says, "Captain Danvers. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, none of that formality. Just Carol. But it is, indeed, a pleasure to make yours." Her smile is wide, and there's a glint in her eye before she turns to Fury. "You've been holding out on me."

Fury turns to her with a blank stare. When she doesn't elaborate, he raises an eyebrow and tilts his head as if to nudge Carol from where he's seated behind his desk.

"You didn't tell me Maria was this beautiful."

Maria's brows furrow as she fully takes in the other woman in Fury's office—a leg bent, resting on a messy stack of files on the coffee table, and an arm stretched out on the back of the couch. She then turns back to Fury and sees him looking up at the ceiling while taking a deep breath.

"Also, 'Nick' _?_ I thought even your children would call you 'Fury'?"

Maria, not knowing the context of the question, simply regards Fury with narrowed eyes. "Explain."

Fury looks at Carol with a sigh before starting with, "Danvers once asked me about my name, and I said Fury. That even my mother called me Fury."

" _And_ that if he had any children, even they would call him Fury," Carol finishes explaining for him as she makes her way over to them. "So why do _you_ get to call him 'Nick'?"

Maria tilts her head, but the first thing that comes to mind is, "I'm your child?" She asks Fury with a raised eyebrow and an arguably amused curl of her lips, then she turns back to Carol. "We're his children?"

" _God_ , no." Carol punctuates with a fake shudder. "I don't think I'd want you as my sister."

"Rude," Maria frowns. "But straightforward. I respect that."

"That's not what I meant. I—" She pauses when the second part of Maria's response registers. Carol perks up a bit. "Oh, so you like it when people are forward?" When Maria simply stares at her, she continues, "Well, the only reason I don't want you as my sister is because I normally don't engage in or support incest."

Maria's lips twitch almost imperceptibly. "Normally?"

"Well, our individual connections with Fury makes us...family, apparently. But I'd gladly make an exception," Carol pauses and steps closer, nearly crowding Maria in against Fury's desk. "If it means I could have you on your back."

Fury begins massaging the bridge of his nose. "It may have been nearly three decades since you left, but Earth customs are still not as _advanced_ as wherever the hell you've been."

Except, Maria remains unphased, Fury's papa bear attempts falling on deaf ears. She studies Carol then smirks. "I'm never on my back."

Carol's eyes seem to sparkle at the challenge. "There's a first time for everything."

"For you?"

Carol hums. "Maybe you, too."

Maria openly checks her out, eyes slowly traveling from her head to the toes of her boots before they snap back up. "We'll see."

"Oh, will we?"

The sound of a door slamming brings them out of their own little bubble. They look around, and Fury's nowhere to be found, but there's a note on his desk that reads, " _Don't you dare use my couch._ "

Carol snorts then full-on laughs, but Maria's eyes narrow for a bit before she tilts her head almost coyly towards Carol. "He said _couch_."

"What?" Carol is surprised but unsurprisingly aroused in a second. Maria simply shrugs, leaning casually on the desk with her hands on either side of her hips and her expression challenging, almost defiant. "Oh, I like how you think."

Maria hooks a finger into one of Carol's belt loops and pulls. "That won't be the only thing you'll like when we're done here, Captain."

This time, Carol really does crowd Maria against the desk, standing between her legs. She moans deliciously when Maria slides her hands down Carol's ass and pulls until their bodies are flush against each other.

There's little else she loves more than a challenge, so how else can she respond but with—

"Looking forward to it, Commander."

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some old, mostly unfinished files and saw this. I wrote this back in 2018 after Infinity War (even back then, I was already so sure bb Tony was gonna die) and before Captain Marvel came out, so I’m glad her character here sort of fits the canon MCU narrative. I made a few edits before publishing, but this was mostly intact from the original.
> 
> I still have a few barely started fics that I’m not sure I can develop into more, what with work and more than a few deadlines irl, but I’ll see what I can do.


End file.
